Transformers on the Brain
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: What happens when a few kids get their favorite Transformers get stuck in thier minds? Well, you're about to find out.
1. Ya got a name I can use?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers, never will. Talon is Storm Blue Lighting Saix's. The plot is MINE!! Hear me? Mine!**

RG: Random idea that popped into my head. My character's Alex, Super Metal Sonic's is Sid, Tori is my sister's and John is my real brother's. Anywho, enjoy. Also, if you like it, I'm excepting one or two more human characters. In your reply, just tell me your human's name, gender and what s/he looks like plus personality and I'll see what I can do. Don't forget to put which Transformer you want. Only one, though, even though these guys have to.

* * *

"Oh how I hate you, Megatron." Alex hissed as she walked home from school. She tightened her grip on her backpack. "What the FRAG where you thinking when you made me laugh like that and repeat you?! I got in big time trouble with Mr. Lawrence! And how did you know that he…" She lowered her voice and whispered what she was going to say.

"Oh…poor you." Megatron's voice laughed in the girl's mind. He chuckled and his image appeared next to her. The purple rex folded his arms. "Poor, poor you…but I don't really care…"

"Oh I know you don't." Alex huffed. "But you will once I get done with my Wednesday after school activity." She smirked. It had been about a week now since the young teen discovered that not only herself, but her sister, half brother and one of her friends and fellow Transformers obsesser had gotten not only one, but two Transformers characters stuck in their minds. Alex sighed and then looked over as her sister ran over to her side. She smiled at her sister. "Hiyas, Tori!"

Victoria, Tori to her friends and sister, smiled at Alex as her blond hair flew in the wind. She looked at her sister, blue eyes sparkling, "So what'd you, Megatron, Rhinox and Rampage do today?" She asked, knowing it would be a good story.

"Ugh! Do NOT get me started, sis!" Alex sighed, "First, Rampage made me pissed so I punched Kyle in the nose. Then Megatron made me laugh, don't ask, so I got into trouble in class. The only good thing about today was that Rhinox helped me pass science class!" She smiled at the last bit. "Thanks, by the way."

Rhinox's image appeared next to her as Megatron's disappeared. "No problem. It's the least I could do, though I still think you should do it on your own." He smiled, looking at the girl. The mech sighed as a boy on a skateboard flew through him. "I hate being only seen by you four…"

"Aye, but if you were seen by everyone…well…it wouldn't be pretty." Tori smiled as Scavenger from Transformers: Armada appeared. The girl smiled at the image. "Hiyas, Scavenger!"

The mech grumbled something, folding his arms. "Why are we stuck here?" He growled, "How did we get stuck here?"

"Like I know!" Alex yelled, but then winced as Scavenger gave her a look. She sighed and looked at Rhinox with a look that said 'help', but the rhino only smiled and shrugged before disappearing. Alex sighed again and growled slightly. "Frag I sound like Dinobot when I do that."

"Hmph." The Dino muttered, appearing in front of Alex. He glared at the girls as John, the sister's half brother, skated by on a skateboard. "I do not sound like that. And even if I did, my voice is deeper than yours, femme."

"First off, I'm a human, so I'm a GIRL not a femme." Alex pointed out.

"Second, she does do your voice good, DB." John smirked. His thick, long brown hair flew in his face, well, the bit that wasn't in his helmet did. He glanced at the two and rolled his chocolate colored eyes. "Especially when she says 'Dinobot-TERRORIZE!'." He commented, pushing the ground again with his leg.

"Third," Tori stuck in, "She can get her voice down that low. I've seen her do it before." The girl giggled, "We were watching the episode where Transmetal 2 Dinobot yelled at Megatron. Do it again, Al. Show DB what you can do!" She giggled, smirking. "Please."

Alex looked at Dinobot, "You brought this on yourself, DB, by saying that I couldn't do this." The girl then narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice.

John lowered his as well. "How could you disobey me? I am your master…I am your CREATOR!" He yelled, sounding like Megatron.

Alex paused and looked around. She smirked, "And I…have my honor…" She hissed in Dinobot's voice. The girl then went back to normal and smiled. "Told you, Dinobot. I CAN do your voice!" She smirked.

Dinobot muttered something and went back into John's mind. The boy laughed, "We got 'em good, sis!" He said, high-fiving his half sister while Tori smiled and laughed as well, shaking her head. "What?"

"Nothing." Tori smiled. "Poor DB, though…" She smirked. "Did you have to prove him wrong so soon?"

"Um….yeah…" Alex nodded, "I did."

John and Alex laughed, high fiving each other again. They smirked, but then turned their head as a familiar voice buzzed, "Wazzpinator wonder what fleshy bots are talking about."

All three smiled and turned around. They saw one of their friends and the last of the Transformers inhabited kid, Sid. The entire group rolled their eyes as the boy continued his Waspinator impression, which had gotten a lot better ever since the wasp Predacon had come to inhabit his mind along with Bumblebee. Sid smirked at the group as he ran up to the them. "Why fleshy bots rolling their eyes at Wazzpinator?" He asked, buzzing.

"Shut up." Tori snickered, rolling her eyes again as Scavenger huffed and disappeared. "Aww…Scavy doesn't wanna hang out with us." She smirked.

John laughed and then winced. He glanced at everyone. "Kill joy in 5 everyone!" He yelled and then Primal appeared. "Well, that was four seconds before I expected you to appear, Optimus." He commented, blinking at the Optimal Optimus.

Optimus sighed. "Alright, what did you four do to Dinobot?" He asked, looking at the group, "And I heard that kill joy comment, John." He glanced at the boy, but then went back to the group, "Dinobot's…"

"Being Lizard-bot?" Sid offered, smiling and buzzing. The boy smiled as Primal sighed. "What? Wazzpinator wazz only zzaying…" He trailed off at Primal's gaze and swallowed, "Ask female fleshy bot." He pointed to Alex.

The girl, who was snickering, stopped and then glared at Sid. "Traitor." She hissed before looking at Primal. Alex grinned and then looked at the other slyly before lowering her voice and saluting Primal, "Farewell…Optimus Primal…" She said dramatically in Dinobot's voice and then laughed. The girl high fived John again as Primal sighed and disappeared, "Oh yeah! We got rid of the kill joy!"

"For now." John said dramatically in his beast Dinobot voice…which wasn't that good.

Tori laughed and then looked at Sid as she shook her head, "Speaking of the wasp, how is Waspy? Did he do anything stupid today like Megatron and Rampage did?" She asked, looking at her sister and half brother as they compared ways to annoy their "guests".

"Not really." Sid shrugged as the wasp appeared. The boy watched him fly around for a bit, "He was just being Waspinator…as for how he's doing…well…"

"Hiyas Waspy!" Alex grinned as she plopped down on the grass. "Hold on, guys. Gotta change into my skates!" She said as she shuffled through her bag, "Sup, Waspy?"

"Hi, Waspy." Tori said as both she and John smiled up at the wasp as he buzzed around the group in robot mode. They laughed as Waspinator flew through a tree. "How you doing?"

Waspinator buzzed happily and flew around the four, passing through John once, who shivered in reply. "Wazzpinator hazz been zzlagged in dayzz!" He cheered and landed next to the group, "Wazzpinator happy!" He then glanced at Alex, "Nothing much."

Alex smirked. "Oh, so they get an explanation and I get two words?" She sniffed, "I'm hurt Waspy." The girl put a hand over her heart, "I'm so hurt…"

The group laughed. Once Alex had told Waspinator she didn't mean it, John looked at Sid as Tori helped a stumbling Alex try to get up once she had gotten her roller blades on. "So…how's bumblebee? Waspy driven him nuts yet?" John asked as he bent down and tied his shoes. The group started to walk/roller skate/skateboard again.

"Surprisingly, no." Sid said as they headed home, "Bumblebee's doing quite well. He hasn't lost it yet…or tried to."

"That's surprising." Tori stuck in. "Wait. You already said that. No offense, Waspy, but if I was trapped in Sid's mind with you…I'd go nuts…shook if I had you in my mind, I know I'd loose it!" She muttered.

Sid shrugged, "Only a few people are insane enough not to go crazy with Waspy in their minds. I'm one of the lucky few."

"I'm pretty sure John and I are the other two." Alex grinned as she snapped on a helmet. "Anyways, I'm giving the minibot a week. At the most. Any takers?" She offered, smiling at the others.

Both Sid and John chuckled. Sid smirked, "I think Megs'll be the next one to crack, what do you think?" He asked, looking at the group, "Huh?"

Tori grinned, "I agree. Once Megs sees what goes on and Wendsdays, Fridays and Saturday afternoons, well…he'll loose it." She nodded, "I feel for you, sis." Tori said, patting Alex's back, smirking, "You're gonna have to be the one that deals with him."

Alex grinned evily, rubbing her hands together. "Oh he's not gonna be happy with me…oh well…this'll teach him to get me in trouble with one of my favorite teachers…" She said, looking at the others. "Oh he's so dead, ain't he?"

Everyone laughed and nodded. Sid grinned, "I heard about that…was it really that funny?"

Alex sighed. She glanced at him, "Let's just say that Mr. Lawrence looked like a skinny tomato." She winced, "Stupid Megatron…I shouldn't have repeated what he said to Mr. Lawrence…"

Side and Tori snickered as Alex looked away. John laughed and shook his head, "You're crazy Al." He snickered, putting his arm around the girl.

"I know." Alex smiled as she watched Rhinox reappear. The girl grinned evily at the rhino and then looked at the others. "I gotta go now or I'll be late…and when I'm late…I run into the door…" She said and then snapped her helmet's straps together, "Come on, Rhi! See y'all later!" She yelled, skating away as fast as her legs would carry her.

Rhinox yelped as he was pulled after the girl by the mind link they shared. He tried to grab something to slow down, but in the end gave up and retreated back into her mind.

Tori snickered, Sid chuckled and John busted out laughing as Alex skated away and then turned down a road. They heard a "thud" and knew that they girl was late so she ran into the door. Sid opened his mouth to ask Waspinator something, but then shut it as John yelped. "What now?" He blinked.

"Baseball!" John yelped, "Oh FRAG!! I'm gonna be late! Coach Billy is gonna kill me!" John yelped, pushing off the ground. He grunted and then started to skateboard down a hill to the local baseball park. "Must not be late again! Billy will kill me and that wouldn't be good! Then I couldn't hit another home run!"

Tori laughed. "Thos two…" She snickered, "Oh I don't know who I should feel sorry for…Megatron and Rampage or Dinobot and Primal…" She said, smiling evily.

"I'd say Megatron." Sid smirked as Waspinator buzzed, "Because, Waspy, he's going to see exactly where he got the nickname 'Barney' from." He explained to the wasp before he had the chance to ask.

"Oh…" Waspinator blinked. He had obviously never seen or ever even heard of Barney.

Sid smirked, "Don't worry, Waspy, I'm sure I could find you an episode on youtube…oh the horror…." He shuddered.

Tori shuddered as well, "I don't know how sis survives it…" She muttered, "I feel for you, Waspy, you and Megatron both." The girl sighed as a seeker femme appeared, "Hey, Talon. Sup?"

"I'm bored." Talon complained, "Are you humans always that boring?" She asked, looking at the human girl.

"Not always." Tori smiled, "School's boring most of the time, but after school, we have a lot of fun."

"Primus I hope so." Talon muttered. She sighed and then retreated back into Tori's mind.

"She's…" Tori trailed off and sighed as two bikers robe through Waspinator. "you okay, Waspy? I bet that feels weird…it feels weird when you go through us…"

"It doezz…" The wasp nodded, "But Wazzpinator feelzz alright afterwardzz…" He shrugged.

"Cool." Tori smiled, but then sighed as they stopped in front of a two story corner house. "See ya tomorrow." She said, heading towards the house. "Don't let Waspy get slagged of Bumblebee loose his mind!"

Sid chuckled as he hurried towards basketball practice. "I don't think I could slag Waspinator even if I wanted to!" He laughed, "As for Bumblebee, well…nothing I can do there." He then glanced up at Waspinator. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Wazzpinator doesn't think that Wazzpinator can get hurt." Waspinator buzzed as he flew down next to Sid, now in beast mode.

* * *

RG: Alright, you read. Now review.


	2. Attacked

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' 'cept Alex and plot. Sid is Sonic's. Tori and Talon are Storm Blue's and John is my brother's.**

RG: ...Enjoy.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so the gang had the day off. They met up at the basketball court because it wasn't very crowded and they could talk to their 'ghosts' out loud without having to hide it. Sid was the first one to arrive obviously because he lived the closest to the court. The boy was leaning against one of the poles while talking to Bumblebee, but Waspinator was trying to pick up a basketball, and was failing miserably. Sid shook his head and sighed. "Waspy, you're never gonna be able to pick that up, you know!" He laughed.

Bumblebee snickered and Waspinator huffed in reply, turning around to face Sid "Wazzpinator can try if Wazzpinator wantzz to!" He buzzed then tried to kick the ball instead of picking it. He frowned when his foot went through it again. "It'zz not fair…Wazzpinator can't feel…or tazzte…or zzmell…it'zz horrible!"

"Hey, I can't do that either, Wasp." Bumblebee growled but sighed. It wasn't fun being an image, a ghost. You couldn't taste, smell, feel or hold anything…it was like you really, truly were a just a projection. However, they were all alive so that wasn't even possible. The Volkswagen Beetle sighed again while shaking his head at the same time.

"Hey! Sid! Sorry we're late!" Tori yelled over to as she, Alex and John hurried towards the him and his Transformers. Tori was on her bicycle, Alex on was using her brother's skateboard and John was on his scooter. The three stopped in front of Sid and grinned. "Sorry 'bout bein' late." Tori said as she got off her bike, "Dad held us up. He made waffles!"

Alex grinned. She nodded. "Yeah…good waffles, too. Not the crappy kind you have to buy frozen. He made homemade waffles!" She said, stomping on the end of the skateboard so that it flipped up into her hand. "Hey, Waspy. Hey, BB."

The two mechs waved. Sid nodded. "I see…" He muttered, looking at the group. He chuckled as John, who was tying his shoe, fell over with a flop. "That had to hurt" he commented.

"Not really." John said, standing up and rubbed his fore head lightly. He took off his helmet and smiled as Dinobot, Primal, Rhinox, Megatron, Rampage, Talon and Scavenger appeared. "Hi guys! 'Bout time ya came out of our heads!" He grinned then sat down on the ground next to Tori.

Alex smirked as she watched Megatron and Primal argue like the typical enemies they were. The girl shook her head and then looked over at Talon and Scavenger, who were talking to each other. Rampage was planning something and Rhinox seemed to be calculating something or other. Boringly she sighed and plopped down on a nearby table. "Okay, forgive me, but I'm bored…" She stated the obvious and crossed her legs underneath her.

"…Me too…" Sid agreed, he looked over at Megatron and saw him and Primal exchanging death treats with each other. Megatron shot Primal a human gesture for 'screw all the way to hell' making Sid sweat drop at the thought of how Megatron had learn that. He then looked to Alex as she motioned for Sid's basketball, which he gladly tossed over to her.

"Shut! Up!" Alex yelled, throwing the ball at Megatron. However, as it came closer to hitting his head, it blew up in mid air. "WHAT THE HELL?!!?" Alex screamed in response.

John and Tori bolted up on their feet. They both looked at each other and then ran for Alex and Sid, who were by their respective Transformers. Everyone swallowed inspecting the shriveled up bits of orange rubber. Waspinator finally spoke up, breaking the silence "What wazz that?" He buzzed quietly and warily.

"I don't know…" Tori spoke barely above a whisper "Did anyone catch what happened?" She gazed around to seek the reactions of the others. They were all nervous, just like she and Waspy.

"I did." Primal stated. The gorilla looked at the others and then a screen popped up. The mech replayed what happened slowly pausing it right before the ball blew up. "There. See? It was being…targeted…" He said, pointing to something on the left side of the ball.

"Primal's right." Dinobot snarled. There, on the ball was a little red dot like one seen of a the targeting system of a sniper rifle. The dinosaur looked around "But where are our attackers?" His optics darted from side to side.

Rampage then stepped up. The crab made a motion that meant all around them. "They're all around us…I can sense them…their emotions…they're ready to fire…anger…hate…anticipation…" The crab looked around. His optics widened. "They can see us!" He gasped which in it's self was very rare thing.

"What?!" Scavenger yelled "That's impossible, only the children can see us!" At that point Talon flew into the air. "What do you see?" he asked of his assistant.  
"He's right!" the harrier reported, "They're all around us!" swallowing as she landed back down next to her boss "Scavy, what do you think they want?"

"They want to kill us!!" John panicked, looking around frantically before grabbing Alex's arm. And for once Alex let him.

She also looked around swallowing hard. Sid narrowed his eyes. "Waspinator, fly into the air." He said quietly. The wasp buzzed nervously, "Do it," the boy ordered sternly "Our lives may depend on it! Once you do, see how many there are and if they all appear to be on the same side."

Waspinator finally nodded and flew into the air. He then yelped as a bullet went through his wing. He hit collided with the ground. Sorely, the wasp got up and flapped his wing carefully. "Wazzpinator'zz wing izz hurt! How izz Wazzpinator'zz wing hurt?!" He buzzed loudly, gazing at them. "Nothing can hurt Wazzpinator here!"

"Pardon me for taking RT's line," Tori giggled nervously, "But we're all gonna die…"

"No…we're not…" Rhinox narrowed his optics in a thoughtful manner. The rhino looked around, spotting something, then whipped out his chain guns so fast it put most western style cowboys to shame. Rhinox clearly had doubt in his optics and continued to look around. He then shot up upon seeing something and his red optics widened. "Move, now!"

"Wha'?" Tori blinked.

"MOVE!!!" Rhinox yelled.

Everyone yelped and started to run, a loud explosion was heard. A cloud of white gas surrounded the group, causing them all to cough violently. A hand grabbed each of them around the wrist. "Follow my men and me now!" A harsh voice ordered. They kids were yanked away from the cloud and their Transformers followed. Since they couldn't see, the white gas had got into their eyes, they were forced to follow the men into a truck.

"Who are you?" Sid barked as he half way fought the man that had pulled him. "Why did you attack us?"

"Sis?" Tori asked, touching someone's shoulder. "That you?"

"That's me." John reported. He pulled Alex over to Tori, "Alex is right here"

The man's voice spoke up, "I am Jacob. Yes. I know your Transformer friends are here and I can hear them. And no, I didn't attack you, I helped you." He paused to clear his throat, "I'll tell you everything later. But I must ask you, if I could get your friends out of your mind and into real bodies would you allow me to?"

Everyone paused. They all looked, or rather gave the appearance to, at each other, then back at Jacob. Alex spoke up first, "Well…I know Rampage and Megatron want to get back into their bodies…so…yes…I know Rhinox wants to as well, though he hasn't said anything"

"…I will." Sid said.

"Same here." Tori agreed.

John paused, feeling a bit frightened, "I will too." He clung to his sister's hand. "Just…promise that they'll be okay…as much as I hate to admit it, I've gotten attached to the two. They're not bad friends."

"Don't worry." Jacob reassured "They'll be fine. We're going to get them into their proper bodies. However, they'll still be attached to you, so you can still speak to them and feel their emotions." He explained as the truck started to move making everyone yelp and fall onto their butts.

"Sis…?" John muttered, "I'm feeling…sleepy…" he shook his head..

"It's that bomb the others threw at you." Jacob explained, "It'll knock you out. Don't worry though, you'll all be okay."

John mumbled something, but fell asleep with his head in Alex's lap. Tori and Alex fell asleep with their heads supporting each other's while Sid was sprawled out on the floor a few feet away.

* * *

RG: Short chap. So what? Ya read. Now review.


End file.
